Heir to the Throne
by GaleaFihriel
Summary: Quatre departs on a weary journey with his childhood friend, Heero, in an attempt to escape from those who want him dead. Little did he know that his life would be forever changed when he discovers his identity, his past, and the very secrets of Aeia.


**Summary: **Left with no choice, Quatre departs on a weary journey with his childhood friend, Heero, in an attempt to escape from those who want him dead. Little did he know that his life would be forever changed when he discovers his identity, his past, and the very secrets of Aeia.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing.

**Author's Notes: **This is just a description of the world of Aeia, and you may skip this if you want. The world will feel like Tolkien's middle earth, as much is based from his descriptions. There are some that are purely based on my imagination and my limited knowledge of western mythology. I hope that I got the other races right. feel free to correct me, or give suggestions.

* * *

><p>Many great stories are told about magic, sorcery, myths, and enchanted realms – fiction that exists in our imaginative minds. The mythical world and creatures that are involved in this story is not much different from the worlds found in your bedtime stories when you were little, or those you're taking or have taken up as required by your literature subject, or those you've picked up from a nearby bookstore and have taken a liking. What I will tell you is another tale of a man's adventure; a tale of courage, friendship, and camaraderie. Let us join this brave young man in his struggles as he forges his own destiny.<p>

The World of Aeia

_In the beginning, there was man._

_There was man, so was there desire._

"_I want magic," wished the man._

_That was the beginning of everything._

In the beginning, there was nothingness. This void continued for a very long period. Until one instant, something so small appeared from this emptiness: the desire to exist. Ever slowly, this desire grew larger and larger, until the universe sprouted from this tiny seed and the world of Aeia was born. And out from the very center of Aeia sprang four great beings: Olgnir who molded the lands and all its inhabitants, Eienna whose tears watered the barren lands and gave blood to the inanimate creatures, Zereis who controlled the winds and breathed life into the lifeless creatures, and Rath whose ever-burning flames made the world alive and have infused to each living creature a soul of its own. They became the gods of Aeia. And thus the world thrived with magic.

The first creation were the Dwarves. Short and so rugged they were that every time Eienna saw them, the great being felt for them and wept. Olgnir hid them under the depths of his mountains to hide them from Eienna's sight. The dwarves became the masters of metal craft, stalwart and resolute.

Next came the mighty race of the Dragons. The gods were pleased with them, and the summits were given as their homes. They were behemoth of the skies, and were granted lordship over it.

Then came the Merfolk who ruled the seas, the Orcs that travels across the lands, the Trolls who prefer to sleep in their mounds, the long-lived Treefolks, the happy Sprites, and many other creatures, both ethereal or with substance, and they populated the whole of Aeia.

Of all races there were two that was most favored. First was the proud and free-willed Humans. They were seen as the god's children and was given free reign over the world, to do as they fit. Freedom was their gift Second, and the most blessed, were the fair Elves. They were bestowed great amounts of magic that allowed them to live for thousands of years. Theirs was the gift to hear the voice of Aeia.

These creatures continued to populate the One Land until it has become crowded. These major races, very diverse in nature, soon competed with each other. Skirmishes and small scaled battles escalated which caused the Great War. The Great War was so chaotic that it lead to the extinction of some species and wide the destruction of nature that greatly reduced Aeia's population. The gods became so furious that storms raged, volcanoes erupted, and earthquakes split the land apart. Thus, the One Land was divided into 3 continents: Dain, Iora and Quin. When the gods realized the destruction incurred by their wrath, they were regretful and wept. The gods loved all their creation and grieved for their children's foolish actions. So weary have they become that they scattered and went into slumber, never again to walk on Aeia.

The great races learned from their mistakes and devised a common tongue. The three main tongues were the tongue of the Dainians, the tongue of the Iorans, and the tongue of the Quinians. Peace pacts were signed, a council composed of representatives from each race was created, and common law was enforced. But despite that, these races never learned to coexist. Distrust continues to breed, and small skirmishes still occurred. Alliances and schemes were made behind the council's backs, and the council eventually lost its power. All races lived in a fragile truce, each waiting for an excuse to strike their own neighbor.

* * *

><p>I won't be posting for a few months (as it seems that I am never contented with the first chapters and keeps on changing them. And life has been very hectic lately. Ugh.) This has been sitting for a very long time, and the story is very far from being finished(I am indeed a very slow writer). This has been on my mind for years, and I can't help but post at least something about it.<p> 


End file.
